Pirates of the Caribbean meets Lord of the Rings
by animcfly
Summary: A story containing, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Gillette, Norrington and many more and new comers Tanya Mortenson, Leanne Topaz, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas.
1. A brief introduction

Chapter 1  
  
As I stand on the dock of Port Royal, I think about my new-found love (or forced upon love), how could my father dismiss my judgement of men and choose for me, he may be handsome and rich, but he is not the man for me! "Miss Tanya, your father is waiting for you with Matthew. Miss Tanya, are you listening?" Gillette a good friend of my father and me, he always accompanies me, to make sure that I was ok. He was waiting in the carriage. "Yes I am listening Gillette, but my father can force me to marry, but he cannot force me to give up my life and free time... oh I am sorry Gillette, I am just..." "I know Miss Tanya, you are annoyed at your father and upset too, but Matthew is a fine gentleman Miss Tanya." "Oh I know Gillette but he's not the man for me!" "Yes I agree Miss Tanya, you deserve better, much better, you deserve the best. You are a fine woman Miss Tanya, a woman I would only hope to marry one day!" Gillette looked at me as if to hint something, I froze as I thought of me and him married; Elizabeth was married to a friend of my fathers, Commodore Norrington, a mighty fine man. "Thank you Gillette but you know my father, his word is always best. And after all you are a lieutenant!" "Yes but still Norrington is getting old and will soon have to give up his title, I am almost next to him in rank, I will become Captain next!" Gillette looks at me with a hoping look on his face; I could tell that he has liked me for a long time. He could have said something before though.  
  
"Gillette I wish I could do something, but I can't!" "I will talk to your father, he might trust me more then Matthew." Again he looked at me with a hoping glance. "I am sorry Gillette, but I am already as good as married, please take me home I need to rest!" "Yes Miss Tanya, Gimli, to Hasbrouck House quickly!" "Aye Lieutenant, yeh!"  
  
As I returned home, Matthew ran toward me. "Are you OK Tanya, where were you, your father and I were so worried?" "I am sorry Matthew but I wish you would just stop worrying about me, am fine and Gillette always accompanies me, my knight in shining armour. Right Gillette?" "Only doing what other men wish to do ma lady, at request of course!" Gillette was indeed a good friend. "Tanya, from now on I shall accompany you shopping or any were else, do I make myself clear?" "No you shall not, we maybe engaged but you cannot stop me from going places by myself." "Then in that case, Gillette may not either, as you like to put it, you are independent you can go places on your own." "YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN MATTHEW. Father I am sorry but I am not marrying this man. Now if you will excuse me I am going to bed. Good day Mr. Blatt" As I ran up the stairs I began to cry, I fell onto my bed and bawled into the pillow, I didn't know why I was crying but it felt good. "Tanya, why are you crying, are you alright, Tanya answer me!" "Please leave me be father, I am sorry things didn't go as they were planned but please leave me alone!" "Yes OK Tanya, I should just let you know that I Told Mr. Hardy that you are going to marry him after all, I am your father and I know what's best. Tanya are you listening?" I walk toward the door and open it, "Father I am not marrying that man, I would rather marry Gillette if that would matter, you cannot make my decions for me, I am 19 years of age, no longer a child, I am sorry father but I cannot let you do this any more" I slammed the door into his face. "Tanya you will marry Matthew Blatt, and if you don't you will no longer be my daughter, mark my words!" "Father, I do not care very much what you think. There are plenty of men out there who love me." "Tanya you are rattling my nerves, I shall talk to you after our guest has gone!" "I cannot wait!"  
  
There is a lot of noise in the brothel of Port Royal, a crowed of pirates had just appeared looking for a Hardy Blatt, Jack Sparrow, was enjoying a few rums when they appeared and being his drunken self decided to intervene. "Aye you, pirate, you lookin for Hardy Blatt I hear, well he is no longer a scallywag like you so you can sling ya uuk." "Why Captain Jack Sparrow, still getting drunk, what do you know about Captain Blatt?" "Well my fine gent, he now a rich man, one of those sissy posh'uns ya may say, all set to marry the lovely Tanya Mortenson. Savvy" "Well then maybe you can lead us to him then. Come on Jack, Gill wake em up!" SLAP. "WOAH what the ell was that for you miscreant?" "Now Jack, no getting personal, lead us to Blatt." "OK." Jack leads them to the Blatt residence, but without tellin the crew he left quietly. "Wered that Jack Sparrow go, oh never mind, he'll just get us into trouble any way!"  
  
BANG BANG BANG. "What is this infernal racket, oh may I help you gentlemen?" "Yeh were lookin for a Mr. Blatt, is he around or do I have to blow ur ed off?" "I am sorry but he is at Hasbrouck House with is Bride-to-be!" "Oh sorry to bother ya den"  
  
At Hasbrouck House  
  
"Tanya may I talk to you, please?" "No Matthew, you cannot, leave me alone!" "Stop being difficult, you are to marry me in 3 weeks and I will not take no for an answer. Tanya are you listening, Tanya..." While Matthew was talking I escaped by going out of my balcony, I didn't really want to but I couldn't take any more of his hard persuasion, I had had enough. Matthew opens the door to see the balcony doors open and no Tanya. "Christopher, Mr. Mortenson, Tanya is not in her room. MR MORTENSON." "What, what is it Matthew?" "She's gone, she has gone." BANG BANG BANG "Who can that be?" Matthew opens the door hoping it will be Tanya, but gets a surprise. "Ello, Cap 'in. Ready to board the Shadow wit us or do we hav ta drag ya?" "What who are you and what are you doing on the Governors property?" "What you on about, its us Hardy, Gill, Petry, Nanette, Bob, were all ere we want ya back your the best cap 'in we eva ad you are!" "What is the meaning of this Matthew, who are these people, if I can call them people?" "Nothing I can't handle Mr. Mortenson, go inside, I will be in shortly!" "Yes, Matthew, in a moment then we shall look for Tanya." "Matthew, mwahhhh!" "What is the meaning of this, I don't like the way you just show up like your invited, I am no longer a pirate but a good man, you hear!" "Captain, we want you back, we miss ya and so does Lilla, she misses ya and hopes she can make up for the last two years, hey wait up, who's this Tanya, your meant to marry Lila?" "Well not any more I am about to marry into Port Royals second most richest family and when I do I shall return as a pirate and captain to the Shadow Savvy!" "And take the girl with us, I doubt that, Lila is on the Shadow now, waitin for ya, what ya gona do?" "Drop her off at Tortuga and return in 3 weeks without Lila, I want Tanya and only Tanya, find her, she ran off and I 'love' her so much, can you bear to have a depressed captain on board, sad and crying for his loss?" "No captain, we'll find er, and return er ere for ya, lets go and find the lass!"  
  
"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me, we pilfer, we pillage, we rifle and... oh wats it called, can't remember, this rum is bloody brill. I only ad 9 bottles an am... god what's the name?" "Oh drunk hahaha, yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" As Jack is wondering about looking for the brothel he had just left, Tanya runs into trouble, with Blatt's crew. "Ahhh lass were lookin for a Miss Tanya, ya lookin mighty fine to be walkin the streets miss, I think you're the girl were lookin for?" "No my name is...Elizabeth, please leave me alone!" "Ahh there is shrill an worry in ya voice miss, I do believe we ave found ya, Captain Hardy will be pleased hahahaha!" "What? Captain who? Im sorry you have the wrong..." "After her!" "NOOOOO!" I ran into the nearest open shop, it was a blacksmiths. I hid behind a table but the pirates never came in, then all of a sudden something grabs hold of my shoulder. "AHHHHH please don't hurt me, I will go with you, take me to your captain...PARLAY!" "Are you OK, my name is Will Turner, im not a pirate, well I am but im not, if you know what I mean?" "My name is Tanya Mortenson, please pirates are trying to kidnap me!" "Tanya Mortenson, the daughter of Governor Christopher Mortenson?" "Yes, isn't it obvious. Can you hide me here this night, I can pay you if that be the case?" "Why of course you can, and money is not an issue. You look cold, wait here and I shall fetch some blankets!" "Thank you dear William" "Please call me Will!" "OK, thank you Will!"  
  
"We've lost her, Hardy gona be happy in he?" "Well I thought he said he'd be sad if we didn't bring er back?" "Oh do shut up you blasted fool Gill!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Governor Mortenson and Matthew had called Commodore Norrington and Gillette with their crew to help them look for Tanya, as soon as Gillette found out he was really worried. Gillette and Norrington split all of the soldiers up to look for Tanya, Gillette went along with Norrington because he knew that with Norrington, Tanya will be found quicker. If there was any man who knew Port Royal, it was Norrington. Mean while, in the centre of Port Royal, a new resident had just arrived on the Dauntless, Leanne Topaz. A distant relative of Elizabeth Swann and as rich, she has come to Port Royal to open a jewellers shop. Aragorn, was a friend of Leanne's and had agreed to come to the Caribbean with her, he wanted to help in the shop and just all around help Leanne make a steady home in Port Royal. "Miss, would you like a carriage to take you home?" "Yes Please, only I am not sure were my home is, I am new to Port Royal!" "Oh well tell me the address of your home and I shall take you, I know all of the roads, streets and back allies of Port Royal!" "Oh, thank you, Aragorn hurry, were are my bags, Aragorn!" "Leanne, they are right here, please don't shout!" "Oh, sorry Aragorn, I didn't know you were standing there!" "Oh its forgotten Leanne!" "Yes! Load up the carriage please driver." "Yes miss but please call me Gimli!" "Gimli, why does that name seem so familiar with me?" "I don't know Aragorn, maybe you knew some body in Middle Earth called Gimli!" "Oh, yes Middle Earth." While Leanne's Baggage was being loaded into the carriage, Commodore Norrington and Gillette came up to Leanne and Aragorn with a lot of members of the Royal Navy. "Miss, have you seen an young girl, about 19 years old, she has mauve coloured dress on and light blonde hair?" "I am sorry but I have not seen anybody, I have just arrived at Port Royal!" "Oh ok, I am sorry to have bothered you!" "Oh but if I do see her what shall I say? What is her name?" "Tanya Mor..." "Tanya Mortenson, shes the Govenors daughter and very fragile!" "Gillette, that will do. Indeed she is fragile." "Well I am sorry sir!" "Please call me Norrington!" "Ok Norrington, if I see her I shall inform you immediately. Good day Mr Norrington." "Good day miss!"  
  
As morning dawns, Jack Sparrow is awakened by a cold bucket of water being thrown on him. "WHOA, who the, what the." Jack bolts up in shock, to see a blured image infront of him. "Ahhh me ed, who be ya?" "Jack get up, its Will, I need your help!" "Aye, where am I?" "Your flat on your back with 3 bottles of rum around you in back ally!" "Oh, get me up and tell me ya woes!" Will tries to pick Jack up but fails and ends up falling on top of him. "Jack, your too heavy, I can't lift you!" "Ger off me, im heavy, you havnt felt you have ya?" "Get your self up, I havnt got all day, JACK!" "Whoa, allright, grab me hand." Will grabs Jacks hand and successfully lifts him up, but jack starts to wobble as if he was still drunk. "Keep still or your going to fall again!" "Aye, fall." Jack and Will go toward the Blacksmiths, Will telling him the story of Tanya Mortenson as they walked. "Is she a looker Will?"  
  
"Jack, why do you always think of these things, just lay off her ok!" "OK." Will and Jack enters the Blacksmiths, Tanya is sitting on a stool reading a book. "She is a looker" Jack whispers to will. Will moves away because his breath was really rancid. "Ah, Will you took your time! Who is this handsome man?" "Tanya, I am sorry to have kept you, this is Jack, he's agreed to help you, he will hide you on his ship because I am sure that this place will be searched by Norrington." "Norrington, I forgot about him, do you really think he will come after me?" "Aye lass, he will come after ye, even if ya on me ship but ya see the Black Pearl is the fastest ship in the entier ocean, he'll never catch up with us!" "Thank you Jack, you are indeed a gentleman!" Tanya looks at him in appreciation. "Me a gentleman, ya must be joking, but I can be one if ya want me ta?"  
  
While Jack, Will and Tanya are figuring out a way to smuggle Tanya out of Port Royal, Leanne was about to open her shop, The Treasure Cove. "Thank you Gimli, I wouldn't have made it here if it wasn't for you!" "Well miss it's a pleasure to be serving ya, do ya need any help with the chests?" "No im fine really, there not that heavy, thank you again Gimli!" "I'll be seein ya miss, bye." "Bye" Leanne walks into the shop, it had a lot of space and a really big mirror on the left wing wall, there was also a few small hand mirrors on the counter. The shelves and display cases seemed to be sturdy, and spacious. She loved it. Then all of a sudden there was a voice at the door. "I hope you like the way I've furnished this place, made all the mirrors and display case myself!" "Oh, hello, you must be Will Turner?" "Yes, oh would you like a hand with setting every thing out?" "Yes please!" "Oh yes I forgot, these are called iron nets, they will shield your windows and stop your shop from being robbed." "Thank you, do always help all the new residants in Port Royal or am I just lucky?" "I think im the lucky one." "Thank you, are you a carpenter?" "Oh no, im a Blacksmith, I work for James Brown, well I work, he either sleeps or gets drunk and falls asleep but hes been like a father to me." "That's nice" "I will just put these nets up for you." As Will is putting up the nets, Tanya comes up behind him. "Will, I need to do something and not walk about looking lost all day.  
  
Keep posted and I will finish it soon 


	2. Jack Sparrow, I'll have your neck for th...

Chapter 3  
  
Will looked up from fixing the iron net to the window only to see Tanya, he looked a bit annoyed as he hoped that he could have a few hours alone with Leanne. Leanne walked out of the shop, she took one look at Tanya and realised that she looked friendly.

"Will, who is this and why haven't you introduced me?"

"Oh, sorry Leanne, we met last night, she ran in on me!" Leanne looked at her inquisitively.

"She ran in on you? I don't get it."

"Oh sorry, she ran into my shop, This is Tanya Mortenson, Tanya, this is Leanne Topaz, she owns this shop and I am helping her set everything up!"

"Oh Tanya Mortenson, ive heard about you, your that one they are looking for, erm Norrington isn't it?"

"Who, Norrington, he's looking for me. Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"He's looking for me, I have to get away from here, I, must go to England they will never find me there!"

"NO, ye aint goin there lass, that's were they have gone thanks to me!" Every one turns round to see a very smug Jack.

"Jack, you were supposed to be watching over Tanya, she's here looking for me, what if she didn't find me but found them pirates instead or Norrington?"

"Hey, shut it bootstrap, im only savin a lady in distress."

"My name is Will, or William, never bootstrap."

"Woo" Will and Jack were not the best of friends but either way they knew they had to save Tanya or she would be trapped for the rest of her life.

"As much as I like you Will, I think that Jack has done the right thing, sending Norrington on a wilde goose chase, it will give us a few days away from them too which I think is great, please Will give Jack a chance he's only trying to help!" Tanya has a way with boys, she knows how to wrap them around her little finger, Will falls for it in an instant.

"Ok Tanya, but I wont let you get hurt, you ran into my life and I promised you I would protect you, I am not letting you out of my life until my promise is complete. Leanne starts to get a little jealous, but she knows Will likes her, she saw a glint in his eyes, a glint that says their interested.  
  
**On the Dauntless.**

"Commodore, do you think that Jack is telling the truth, don't forget he has ridiculed us before and sent us on a wilde goose chase going after Brooke Raven, his one and only. Don't you remember?"

"The only thing I remember is leaving my heavily pregnant wife at home, while chasing after my first true love!"

"Commodore, your first true love? What do you mean?"

"Oh, Tanya Mortenson, the little lady that use to play with Elizabeth was always a good looking young lady, had beautiful blonde hair and a complexion any woman would be jealous of, when she was seventeen I courted her, hoping that she would notice I was interested, I doted on her, I asked her to marry me, she accepted. We were a very happy couple until Matthew Blatt appeared in Port Royale, with his rich clothes and even richer house. The Governor fell for his fake behaviour and cancelled my and Tanya's engagement, she was heart broken as was I, I don't even know why I am looking for her, she only brings back memories!"

"Sir, you and Tanya Mortenson, how come I never seen any of it. Well I am sorry for your loss but don't you love Elizabeth?"

"Yes Gillette, she is the queen of my heart but I can't help but wonder what if I did marry Tanya, would she now be pregnant with my child?"

"One can only dream Commodore, for I have dreamt the same thing for nearly a year now, she is such a beautiful lady with a mind that can sometimes run away with her. I don't think she will settle down with a man so early, not at the age of 19, she yet has to experience life, and also with a face as beautiful as hers, I don't think she will ever get married!"

"Yes I understand, she is a heart breaker and in years to come she will break many more hearts!"

"I agree."

"Commodore?"

"Yes Sailor!"

"The Ivory Crescent has just caught up, Tanya Mortenson is still at Port Royale!"

"MEN WEIGH ANCHOR, TURN HER AROUND. Gillette get the Captain from The crescent!"

"Aye Sir."

"Captain Sparrow, I'll have your neck for this!"  
  
**In Port Royale  
**  
Will doesn't know what to think any more, is he falling for Tanya or Leanne?  
  
"Tanya, you stay here with Leanne, help her set up her shop..."

"Will I was hoping you would do that, you started and now I only see that it is fare if you finish it!"

"Please Leanne, me and Jack need to set up the Pearl for the voyage."

"What voyage, and who is Jack?" "The voyage Jack has promised Tanya, and that is Jack, you don't pay much attention do you?"

"I get board easily, what if I close the shop for now, and me and Tanya can go back to your shop for a few hours?"

"Yes, that might be safer." Tanya and Leanne go to the Blacksmiths, while Will and Jack head for the dock.  
  
**In a secret place  
**  
Matthew and the crew of the Shadow are talking when Matthew asks a question.

"Hey, who told ya were I was any how?"

"Oh, that Jack Sparrow, he called ya a sissy posh'un he did!"

"Jack Sparrow, that means the Pearl is in Port Royale, before you find Tanya find me the Black Pearl!"

"The Black Pearl, how do we know when we ave it?"

"Well its BLACK and its BIG, now go capture the Pearl!"

"Aye Cap' in!"

Well thats the second chapter after like a year lol, keep readin. Oh yeh just to let you know i have started the sequal, oh cant wait till its finished so i can start the prequal yay


End file.
